


Item 5C(vi)

by IrisParry



Series: Inventory [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisParry/pseuds/IrisParry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you mean to tell me,” Hux stutters, and Ren’s mouth is at his throat, hot and rough and distracting, but really, he needs to - “Ren, did you steal a shuttle and strand three units on that planet,” Hux feels Ren grunt in what could be assent or amusement, “so you could storm into my quarters covered in blood and - "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Item 5C(vi)

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me this message: "Section 5C: Recklessness With Bodily Fluids I honestly thought of like BLOOD for some reason." Friend, with this ship that is an entirely reasonable thing to think. No actual bloodplay in this, it's all other people's that Ren happens to be covered in. I don't know if that makes it better or worse. Enjoy! /runs away

“Sir, he insisted on returning immediately. We couldn’t stop him, sir.”

“Were any of you harmed?”

“Nothing more than bruises, sir. Sir, I accept full - “

“The responsibility is Ren’s, lieutenant. My reports indicate straightforward victory, no difficulties, no casualties, no deviation from the plans, is that correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“And Ren did nothing … unusual?”

“Not until he took the shuttle, sir.”

The intercom is already sounding at Hux’s door as he dismisses the officer, repeated and insistent. Ren is releasing the clasps of his mask as soon as Hux lets him in.

“Ren, what on earth - ”

Ren drops the mask to the floor with a thud. Hux has seconds to take in his wild eyes, the reek of smoke and iron, before Ren is on him, bearing him back against the wall with his full weight. Ren swallows Hux’s gasp, kisses him like he’s furious, and for a moment Hux is too dazed to do anything but let him.

Ren’s gloved hands feel sticky against Hux’s face, and his robes are damp in Hux’s fists. Hux’s palms are bright red when he raises them, and it cuts through the confusion, through the hot shock of arousal.

“What - " Hux tries to hold Ren still, breaks the desperate kisses, though Ren still presses against him, chest heaving and hips rocking. “What is this, Ren, did you - are you - "

Ren takes one of Hux’s hands, and it looks small in Ren’s grip, pale against the black leather and beneath the darkening red. “It’s not mine,” Ren breathes, eyes darting hungrily over Hux’s stained skin. “None of them could touch me.” He threads his fingers through Hux’s, holds their joined hands against the wall while he kisses him with new fervour. “No-one can stand against us.”

“Do you mean to tell me,” Hux stutters, and Ren’s mouth is at his throat, hot and rough and distracting, but really, he needs to - “Ren, did you steal a shuttle and strand three units on that planet,” Hux feels Ren grunt in what could be assent or amusement, “so you could storm into my quarters covered in blood and - "

Ren sinks his teeth into Hux’s neck, accompanies it with a sharp thrust of his hips that leaves Hux speechless, knocks a strangled groan out of him. “Yes,” Ren hisses, “I did it for you, all of it.”    

It’s been a while since Hux killed someone, personally anyway. He can’t remember if it made him this melodramatic and desperate to fuck. He hopes not. It’s incredibly _Ren._

“Tell me how it felt,” Ren whispers, working a knee between Hux’s to spread his legs. “The news of our victory.” His lips brush softly against the skin he’s made sore, and Hux shudders. 

How it felt? It felt right. Inevitable. It was never going to be otherwise. It wasn’t anything special, and he doesn’t - Ren darts into his mind like a slap, sharp and breathtaking, and the feeling rushes to the surface, like blood heating the skin after a blow, like it’ll bruise later. Ren shouldn’t just _do_ this, it’s too much, the sick, terrifying intimacy of it, it’s why they have _rules_ \- fuck - Ren’s dragging something dangerous into the light, but he’s - he’s everywhere, the stink of the battle and the press of his hands overwhelming, and Hux can’t hold on to the anger, or the fear. 

“Yes, yes,” Ren is saying, low and hoarse into the crook of Hux’s neck, still rutting against him, grip on his hand and his hip tightening. “I feel it too, I know.” Hux feels it again now, can hardly feel anything else, that clenched fist in his gut, his heart, the desire that runs so deep, touches so much, that he can barely see it, distinguish it. Ren reaches into his mind and takes it, amplifies it until it’s heavy in the air, singing in their blood, til they’re both breathing it in, sweating it out. Until they could rule the galaxy. 

Hux cries out, and then Ren’s fingers are digging into his thighs, lifting them to wrap around his waist, and Hux clings to his shoulders. Ren keeps talking as he carries Hux through to his bed, promises of blood and fire, plucked deep from the darkest corners of Hux’s mind, and oh, he will suffer for this, for the impertinence, the intrusion. For the disaster of Hux’s sheets already, sticky prints where Ren braced his hands to lay them both down, dark hollows from the press of his knees. 

_But not now,_ Ren says, the thought by turns pleading and commanding, chiming discordant in Hux’s head. The skin of Hux’s cheeks feels tight, smeared blood drying and flaking, and he can see the same on Ren’s face, hovering above him flushed and bright. Ren leans down to press his forehead to Hux’s, crush their lips together. Hux doesn’t know if Ren plucks it out or if it rises up in him at his touch, but the power is a fresh dizzying rush, of the certainty of their victory, this one and all those to come, and he lets it take him over.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh, I wrote this quickly after I woke up from a nap and it gets a bit flowery at the ending but I'm just happy to write things I don't hate. Twice in one week! Woooo!


End file.
